


Awe Not This Bullshit (1)

by Rose_Miller



Category: Hemlock Grove RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Accidents, Animals "helping", Anxiety, Car Accidents, F/M, Family, Fighting Sleep, Friendship, Help, Kids, Kids not listening, Love, School, Sleep Deprivation, Stress, Stress Relief, Taco Bell, Worry, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: This is not technically a "fan-fiction". Except for adding Chris and Bill. Everything in this actually happened. My Friend and I discussed me writing this, adding Bill and Chris. After everything in this happened, it was sort of our way of dealing with it all.There is no summary I can really give. Except I wrote this a specific way (so please don't comment about how it is posted), so if it makes you stressed or overwhelmed... that was the point, because that's how I felt throughout the real events.There are no chapters, so I won't name the pages. But its just easier to post it in "chapters" than a single one-shot.If you don't decide to read this, or finish it. I really don't blame you. But my friend was looking forward to reading it. SO it is finally finished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



6:45 am.

 

"Wake up you guys." May says, touching Autumn.

 

Autumn stretches, quickly puts in her contacts, and starts to wake little man.

 

"Come on honey, you have to get ready for school." Autumn says, as she lightly shakes little man.

 

Little man inhales loudly, as he starts to wake up.

 

May finishes getting ready, while little man wakes up.

 

"We have to drop grandma off. Before I drop you." Autumn yawns.

 

"What about brother?" Little man asks.

 

"He's staying home with me, obviously." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Oh." Little man says, as he gets up.

 

\----

7:15am.

 

Autumn starts the car, while May grabs the baby.

 

Autumn goes back into the house. She helps tie little man's shoes.

 

May wraps the still sleeping baby. In a blanket, to carry him outside.

 

Autumn grabs May's bags, she makes sure little man wears his coat, and they all walk to the car.

 

\----

7:40am.

 

Autumn drops May at the high school. She then drives downtown, to drop little man at school.

 

\----

8:10 am.

 

Autumn drives away from the elementary school.

 

Autumn pulls out her phone.

 

"Good morning at this... Ungodly hour." Autumn sighs heavily, as she Snapchats her friend.

 

"You're probably still asleep. But I dropped off little man. So now I'm going back home. I could really use a nap." Autumn mumbles.

 

Autumn sends the snap, before merging with traffic. To drive through town.

 

Monkey is still sound asleep, so Autumn stops for food. Before going home.

 

\----

9:15 am.

 

Autumn parks the car in the driveway. She gets out the car, she puts the food on the roof of the car, and she grabs monkey from his car seat.

 

Monkey wakes up, as Autumn covers him with the blanket.

 

"Are we home?" Monkey asks, still half asleep.

 

"We're at Grandma's, yes." Autumn answers.

 

Autumn unbuckles monkey from his car seat, grabs him with his blanket, and then she grabs the food.

 

"Oh... I farted." Monkey mumbles.

 

"Did you just say you farted?" Autumn asks, as she laughs.

 

Autumn shuts the car door, and locks the car.

 

"Yeah." Monkey sighs.

 

"Thanks for the honesty." Autumn sighs.

 

Autumn supports monkey's butt with her left forearm, she holds the bag of food and her drink with her left hand, and she walks to the front door unlocking it with her right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn carries monkey, through the front door. She's met with a barking/whining Winnie. Who's happy to see her baby again.

 

"Yes, I have the baby..." Autumn says, as she tries to close the front door.

 

Autumn locks the deadbolt, before setting monkey down.

 

"Oh, food!" Monkey says, spotting the bag in Autumn's hand.

 

"Yeah hang on." Autumn says, kicking off her shoes.

 

Autumn walks to the kitchen. She grabs a sippy cup, and fills it with milk.

 

Autumn walks into the living. She sets the bag of food on the couch. She hands monkey his milk.

 

Autumn grabs her superhero movies, and has monkey pick one.

 

"This one." Monkey says, grabbing _'Avengers: Age of Ultron_.'

 

"Of course." Autumn smiles, with a sigh.

 

Autumn puts the movie in, she sits down, and then she hands monkey a breakfast burrito.

 

"Thank you." Monkey says, as he starts to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

10:20 am.

 

Autumn's friend snaps, that she's awake.

 

Autumn and her friend, exchange snaps and Facebook messages. About their plans for the day.

 

\----

11:30 am.

 

Monkey's lying on the kitchen floor.

 

"Okay, you need a nap." Autumn laughs.

 

Autumn picks monkey up, and puts him on the couch.

 

"Noooo..." monkey whines.

 

"Just finish the movie, and you can fall asleep to another one." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Autumn gives monkey a pillow, and blankets.

 

\----

12:40pm

 

Autumn changes movies, she lets monkey pick.

 

Autumn checks her phone, once she sits down again.

 

Ashley snaps that she's coming over.

 

Autumn gets up and unlocks the door.

 

\----

1:15pm.

 

Ashley walks through Autumn's front door.

 

"Hey." Autumn greets.

 

"Hi..." Ashley says, as Winnie and Annabell greet her by barking.

 

"You guys know me!" Ashley yells, over top of the barking.

 

Autumn laughs as she gets up.

 

"I brought ' _Spider-man: Homecoming'_. I figured monkey would want to watch it." Ashley says, reaching in her bag.

 

"Okay, monkey you want _Spider-man_?" Autumn asks, opening the movie.

 

"Yeah!" Monkey nods.

 

Autumn changes movies, as Ashley sits on the couch.

 

"So when are you getting little man?" Ashley asks.

 

"Couple hours." Autumn says, checking her phone.

 

"Cool. You getting Mom after?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yeah, did you want to ride with us?" Autumn offers.

 

"If you'll have room. Otherwise I don't have to." Ashley shrugs.

 

"You'll ride with us." Autumn smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's the deal with the kids?" Ashley asks.

 

"I don't know honestly. I mean Danny moved out. So we can definitely make his room, the boy’s room. It's just a huge mess though." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I can organize it, if you want?" Ashley offers.

 

"Seriously?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah, I like to do that stuff." Ashley nods.

 

"Okay..." Autumn nods.

 

"So did you get any sleep last night?" Ashley asks, changing the subject.

 

"Four hours." Autumn laughs.

 

"Seriously?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yeah, I just fell asleep with my phone in my hand." Autumn laughs.

 

"Well monkey's asleep. Why don't you nap right now?" Ashley sighs.

 

"I'm-"

 

"It's fine. You need to sleep!" Ashley insists.

 

Autumn looks at the TV, and loses the fight against sleep.

 

\----

2:00 pm.

 

Autumn's alarm is going off.

 

"Is that your phone?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yeah, we need to get little man." Autumn says, waking herself up.

 

"Well you go start the car. I'll stay with monkey." Ashley nods.

 

Autumn grabs the car keys, and she walks outside to start the car.

 

Autumn leaves the car to warm up. While she goes back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay that's warming up." Autumn says, as she walks through the door.

 

Ashley puts her phone away.

 

Autumn checks monkey's diaper. Giving him a quick change.

 

\----

2:20 pm.

 

Autumn picks monkey up in his blankets.

 

Ashley grabs her bag.

 

Autumn and Ashley walk to the door.

 

Autumn opens the door, and locks the door handle.

 

"Be good puppies! We'll be back!" Autumn says, before she walks out.

 

Autumn carries monkey to the car. While Ashley follows her.

 

Autumn puts monkey in his car seat, Ashley gets in the passenger seat, and Autumn gets in the driver's seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Autumn drives to the elementary school. To pick up little man.

 

\----

2:53 pm.

 

At the school, Autumn finds a parking spot across from the school.

 

Autumn and Ashley watch for little man. But a van blocks their view.

 

\----

3:05 pm.

 

Kids start leaving the school.

 

Autumn doesn't see little man.

 

\----

3:15 pm.

 

"Did he come out?" Autumn asks out loud.

 

"Maybe he's on the other side of the building?" Ashley shrugs.

 

Autumn pulls away from the parking spot. She drives around the school, looking for little man.

 

After two trips around, the outside of the school. Autumn parks in front of the building, and she goes inside.

 

Autumn goes to, what she assumes is the office.

 

An older blonde woman, looks up at Autumn.

 

"Hi I'm looking for my nephew." Autumn says, giving his name. "I don't know if he came back in here... Or-?"

 

The woman points past Autumn. Then she goes back to her papers.

 

Autumn turns around confused. But she spots little man.

 

Autumn leaves the office, and meets up with little man.

 

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Little man smiles.

 

"We couldn't see you, so I came inside." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Where's my brother?" Little man asks.

 

"In the car with Onalaska." Autumn says.

 

Autumn walks little man out to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

3:30 pm.

 

Autumn texts her mom, May. That she picked up little man.

 

May responds with a text, telling Autumn to pick her up at the Dollar Store.

 

Autumn tells little man to buckle up.

 

Little man and monkey tease Autumn. By picking, which superhero movies she can watch.

 

They didn't allow her to watch any. (Rude)

 

\----

4:00 pm.

 

Autumn, Ashley, little man, and monkey pick up May.

 

May says she found socks for little man.

 

\----

4:15 pm.

 

The group arrives back at Autumn's.

 

Little man gets out first, Ashley is out second, Autumn gets out third, May gets out last, and she grabs monkey.

 

Ashley and Autumn help carry May's bags.

 

Little man complains the door is locked.

 

Autumn unlocks the door, and everyone goes inside.

 

Autumn sets up the TV for the boys. They agree to watch, ' _Spider-man: Homecoming'_.

 

Autumn's makes the kids sit for the movie.

 

May suggests Autumn buy Taco Bell.

 

Autumn, Ashley, and May discuss what everyone is getting.

 

\----

4:30 pm.

 

May goes to her second job.

 

Ashley and Autumn order everyone tacos.


	8. Chapter 8

5:00 pm.

 

Ashley runs home quickly.

 

Autumn gets a call from May, to add an order of tacos for her cousin.

 

Autumn texts Ashley, and they fix the order. For the next half hour.

 

\----

5:30 pm.

 

Autumn's finishing _Spider-man_ with the boys.

 

Little man is asleep next to Autumn. While monkey plays quietly.

 

\----

6:00 pm.

 

May calls, Danny's been in an accident.

 

"What? He was in an accident!" Autumn says into her phone.

 

"Yeah he's fine though baby. Your brother is okay! His car isn't, and he hit his head. But it's okay." May answers.

 

"Was he parked?" Autumn asks, laughing a little.

 

This is Danny's second accident. The first time he was parked, and his car was totaled after he was hit.

 

"No he was driving home. This woman didn't stop, as he drove through an uncontrolled stop. She hit his passenger front tire." May explains.

 

"Oh god... Okay, he can't drive anymore!" Autumn cringes.

 

"I know right." May laughs. "So hold my food at home. I'll have to eat it later."

 

"Okay we will." Autumn frowns.

 

"Help me find your brother. I went a back way, and I think I'm lost." May sighs.

 

Autumn puts May on speaker, as she pulls up google maps.

 

\----

6:20 pm.

 

"Okay I gotta go baby. Kiss the boys for me, and thank Onalaska. I love you." May says getting out of her car.

 

"Okay, I love you too." Autumn sighs.

 

May meets up with Danny. She's heard talking to a cop, before the line cuts.

 

\----

6:30 pm.

 

Ashley returns with food.

 

Autumn wakes little man. She grabs colored plates for the boys.

 

Autumn, Ashley, and the boys eat in the living room.

 

Autumn explains the situation. While playing _Spider-man_ , again.


	9. Chapter 9

7:00 pm.

 

Autumn's getting a headache. From the stress of her brother's situation.

 

May texts that, she and Danny are going to the hospital.

 

Danny's getting an MRI, for a concussion.

 

Autumn gives monkey a bath.

 

Ashley goes into Danny's room to organize.

 

Little man "helps" Ashley, organize the bedroom.

 

"Salem stop!" Ashley yells, from the bedroom.

 

Autumn laughs to herself. Stress, anxiety, and worry start putting, her stomach in uncomfortable knots.

 

"Oh duck!" Monkey says, picking up the rubber ducky.

 

"Yeah." Autumn forces a smile.

 

"Can I use the bathroom Auntie?" Sylus asks.

 

"Sure." Autumn says, as she walks out.

 

"Salem!" Ashley yells again.

 

Autumn laughs as she checks on Ashley.

 

"Your damn cat, is getting into shit!" Ashley laughs.

 

"He's helping." Autumn laughs.

 

"Oh totally!" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Um Auntie!" Little man says, from the bathroom.

 

"Yeah?" Autumn sighs.

 

The front door opens, and Winnie starts barking over top of little man.


	10. Chapter 10

Autumn turns to the front door. As someone walks through.

 

"Who is it?" Ashley asks, looking at Autumn from the bedroom.

 

"Chris?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Hey." Chris smiles, as he hugs Autumn.

 

"What are you-?"

 

Another figure walks through the door.

 

"Bill?" Autumn asks, completely lost.

 

"You guys didn't answer your phones. So we decided to come over." Chris explains.

 

"Oh uh-"

 

"Auntie, monkey pooped in the tub!" Little man yells from the bathroom.

 

"Ugh!" Autumn groans annoyed.

 

"What's going on?" Bill asks, taking in the chaos.

 

"I'm organizing the bedroom!" Ashley yells, as she moves boxes.

 

"I'm trying to bath monkey, and make little man watch TV." Autumn sighs heavily.

 

"Can we-?"

 

"Auntie!" Little man yells.

 

"Okay!" Autumn says, going to the living room closet.

 

Autumn pulls out a bag of clothes, for monkey. She specifically grabs, his monkey footsie PJs.

 

Autumn goes back into the bathroom.

 

"Oh my God... You did poop." Autumn sighs.

 

Autumn turns around, to grab a diaper and lotion.

 

"Need help?" Bill asks, standing behind Autumn.

 

"What do you-?" Autumn notices the TV volume got louder. "Don't touch the remote!"

 

"Okay!" Little man answers, as he walks away.

 

Autumn whines, as she pulls her face down.

 

"You help Ashley. I've got monkey." Bill smiles, as he pushes Autumn out.

 

"Are you sure?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yes, go." Bill says, kissing her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Bill drains the tub, and washes monkey up.

 

Little man sits on the couch, watching TV with Chris.

 

Autumn goes into the bedroom with Ashley.

 

Ashley has everything, moved to one corner of the room.

 

"Do you mind getting me a trash bag?" Ashley asks, picking up empty water bottles.

 

"Sure, how many do you need?" Autumn nods.

 

"Two." Ashley shrugs.

 

Autumn walks to the kitchen. She grabs two trash bags from the pantry.

 

The TV sounds louder from the living room.

 

"Stop touching the remote!" Autumn yells at little man.

 

Little man sheepishly hands the remote back.

 

"Leave it on 10, that's loud enough!" Autumn says, fixing the sound.

 

"I got him." Chris says, taking the remote.

 

Bill carries monkey to the living room. He has him wrapped in a towel.

 

Autumn grabs the lotion, monkey's PJs, and diaper from the bathroom counter.

 

"Here." Autumn hands the items to Bill.

 

"We got the boys. You go help Ashley." Bill says, putting the items down and pushing Autumn away.

 

"You guys don't-"

 

"No girls allowed!" Bill laughs, pushing Autumn into the bedroom.

 

Autumn throws her hands up defeated.

 

"Here." Autumn says, handing Ashley the trash bags.


	12. Chapter 12

9:00 pm.

 

The boys request a movie.

 

"You need to lay down then, its super late! Little man you have school tomorrow." Autumn sighs.

 

"We want this one!" Little man requests, picking up one of Autumn's movies.

 

Autumn puts in _Deadpool_.

 

"Anything else?" Autumn puts her hands on her hips.

 

The boys are all sitting, on the couch together.

 

"No I think we're okay." Chris shrugs.

 

"Okay." Autumn nods.

 

Chris is holding monkey, Bill's sitting with little man, and the girls go back to organizing.

 

\----

10:00 pm.

 

May texts that Danny's, finishing up at the hospital.

 

May explains that the doctor was rude, Danny's stressed, and they're both ready to just go home.

 

Autumn passes on the information to Ashley.

 

Autumn makes several trips, to the bathroom. Her stomach is so knotted with stress.

 

After leaving the bathroom. Autumn cheeks on the boys.

 

Chris is snuggling a sleepy monkey.

 

Little man notices Autumn, as he sits next to Bill.

 

Autumn goes back to the bedroom.

 

Autumn sits on the box spring. While Ashley hits her in the face, (accidentally) with Daniel's stray socks.


	13. Chapter 13

11:00 pm.

 

The kids are fighting sleep.

 

Ashley's done organizing, and she's sitting on the floor.

 

Autumn's sitting on the box spring (still).

 

Ashley's playing with Salem, while Autumn watches.

 

The two are exhausted, and laughing hysterically.

 

May texts that she's on her way home.

 

Bill and Chris get up, for a moment to check on the girls.

 

"Hey, it's quiet in here. You guys okay?" Chris asks, as Bill follows him in.

 

Autumn and Ashley look up at the guys. They're still hysterically laughing.

 

"Sexy can I just pardon my manners..." Ashley giggles, as she falls over.

 

Chris places his hand on his chest, as he leans back, and he laughs.

 

"Sexy can I hit it from the front? Then I hit from the back, know you like it like that. Then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor..." Autumn sings, and then she looks up at Bill.

 

"How tired are you?" Bill asks, completely confused.

 

Autumn and Ashley look at each other. Before they start laughing again.

 

"Can you blame them though?" Chris shrugs, sitting next to Ashley.

 

"No, we walked in on WWIII." Bill jokes, sitting next to Autumn.

 

"Ugh, I'm so sorry. I feel like I jumped you all, with everything that happened." Autumn frowns.

 

"Naw dude, I already offered to help." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"I never mind helping with the kids." Chris shrugs.

 

"You know we're all here for you." Bill smiles, putting his arm around Autumn.

 

"Thank you." Autumn sighs, closing her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

While the kids are unsupervised. The TV volume changes.

 

"STOP WITH THE REMOTE! NOW SIT DOWN! I can clearly see you!" Autumn yells at little man.

 

"Sorry!" Little man jumps across the couch.

 

"Then stop!" Autumn groans.

 

"We're not going back out there. They're your problem." Ashley says, to Chris and Bill.

 

"Agreed." Autumn nods.

 

Exhaustion is hitting Autumn hard. She's feeling nauseous, amongst all the stress and worry.

 

"We're on it." Chris says, as he and Bill leave the bedroom.

 

"Thank God they're here." Ashley sighs.

 

"No kidding." Autumn nods, rubbing her face.

 

Autumn watches as, Bill lies little man down. Chris holds monkey again, as they get comfortable on the couch.

 

"I can't believe they're fighting sleep." Autumn groans.

 

"I mean obviously they, don't know what's going on but-"

 

"I know... They know something's up. Which is why they're still awake!" Autumn says wide eyed.


	15. Chapter 15

11:30 pm.

 

May comes home.

 

"Hey guys..." May says, as the dogs greet her.

 

"Where is everyone?" May laughs. "Hi boys... Where are-?"

 

"In here!" Autumn answers, from the bedroom. "Come look what Onalaska did!"

 

"What?" May asks, unable to hear over Winnie.

 

"Come see the room!" Autumn yells again.

 

May puts her bags down, and then she walks into the bedroom.

 

"Wow! That's awesome, this is a huge help. Thank you Onalaska!" May smiles.

 

Ashley explains where everything is.

 

Autumn walks into the kitchen. She microwaves May's taco salad.

 

\----

11:40 pm.

 

May sits down to eat her taco.

 

Autumn sits next to Bill, while little man starts to fall asleep.

 

May sits on the footstool.

 

Ashley and Chris lean on each other. On the couch, while monkey sleeps on Chris' chest.

 

May explains the accident to everyone.

 

\----

12:00 am.

 

May thanks Onalaska, Bill, and Chris again for helping out.

 

May then takes monkey, to bed with her.

 

Little man is passed out on the couch. Autumn makes sure he doesn't roll off. She covers him with a blanket.

 

"Thanks again guys. I seriously feel like, you could've left me hanging in this. Which who really wanted to deal with this? I wouldn't have blamed you if you left." Autumn laughs weakly. "But this meant a lot, because I probably would've cried for an hour. If I did this by myself, I was so stressed. So seriously, thank you. I appreciate you guys so much, you have no idea!"

 

"Like I said, I volunteered for this! I would never leave you hanging." Ashley hugs Autumn.

 

"Yeah we figured something was up. That's why we came over, and subsequently took over." Chris chuckles. "I'm always available to help with the kids."

 

"Thank you." Autumn smiles.

 

"But I need to go home. I'm tired." Ashley giggles.

 

"Yeah you guys go." Autumn laughs.

 

Chris takes Ashley home, to pass out.

 

Autumn locks the door behind them.

 

"You know I'm always here for you." Bill smiles.

 

"You all definitely proved that tonight." Autumn sighs with a smile.

 

Bill and Autumn go to her room.

 

Autumn tries watching TV, resting her head on Bill's shoulder. She even opens her phone to read. But she passes right out.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Just wanted to say, for the millionth time!** _

__

_**I really appreciate my best friend, and everything she did for me that day.** _

__

_**She didn't have to stay for any of it, but she stuck with me and the kids.** _

__

_**Thank you so much!** _

__

_**You really proved yourself, as an amazing person and friend.** _

__

_**I love you!** _


End file.
